


Season 3 Ficlets

by miss_elizabeth



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, because women need to interact more, post episode ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_elizabeth/pseuds/miss_elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles from S3.  Things that occurred to me before episodes aired, how I wish they went, or things seen off screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 3 Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the greatest writer, and my muse is shit, but for the first time in a while I've felt like writing. I hope to add the other little ficlets in my mind at some point. Feedback welcome. I own nothing, and it's all unbetaed. Rating may change.
> 
> This ficlet assumes that Thea's been told Roy's not dead.

It had been just a few days since they left Nanda Parbat. Just a few days since Oliver joined the League, but it felt like yesterday and years ago at the same time. All of them had been in a daze, going through the motions but it never felt real. Verdant had remained closed since Captain Lance raided the foundry. Thea had kept to herself, staying in her apartment most days. Felicity knew that Malcolm had been there too. They all did, but he was her father and what were Felicity and John to her? She had wrestled with it a few days before she found herself wandering after her in the empty club.

"Thea?"

Short dark hair swirled as she turned, body tensing at the sound of someone behind her.

"Hi," Felicity offered, a small wave of her hand as Thea's shoulders slowly relaxed.

"Didn't mean to startle you, or anything. I just wanted to talk for a second."

Nodding, Thea folded her arms over her chest, waiting for her to continue.

"So, I don't know what you remember or anything, and I won't say we were--or are close or anything like that, but, I just needed to ask you not to trust him." Thea's brows hiked, and she was primed to say something.

"Look---I can't imagine what the past few years have been for you. I've lost my share of people, of--of _family_ ," Felicity clarified taking a small step closer, but fought against the urge to reach out.

"Nothing like you, obviously, and I'm not here to compare or anything but---I know that need. To want to cling to the one thing you have. To feel like it's all you have," she explained, her fingers fidgeting as she spoke.

"But Malcolm isn't all you have. You have Laurel, nothing will change that. I've even got a phone for Roy, it's not the same, but it's something. Just...just don't trust Malcolm. I don't mean to act as if you're a child or unable to make your own decisions, because you are. And it's a decision that's yours to make. I just don't want you making a decision without all the facts."

The silence the followed felt heavy and tense and Felicity attempted not to fill it in, she really, _really_ did.

"And for what it's worth---you have Diggle and I, too. I know it's not the same, and it probably seems like a los--"

"Thank you," Thea's voice was quiet, somewhat raw from what Felicity guessed was a combination of crying and disuse.

"We'll figure this out. Don't ask me how, but we will," she wasn't sure whether she said it for the woman in front of her or herself. Thea offered her a small smile, which she took as a victory.

"I can see how good you are for him," Thea replied, giving Felicity's hand a soft squeeze and once again, a Queen knocked her speechless. Giving the Queen a watery smile, she took out a card.

"If you want to talk--or have questions about anything, don't hesitate."


End file.
